


messy hair

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Trans Buck, babys first smut :), buck is too smug for his own good, eddie is thirsty and gay, um i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: Eddie isn't quite sure what he expects to see when the door to Buck's apartment opens, but it's probably not Buck looking like the most delicious snack Eddie's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! its been a couple days since ive posted something, but thats ok! im slowly working through chapter 3 of act, which i think is gonna be the best chapter yet! im being very patient w myself on it, so im letting myself take a break from focusing completely on it, yknow?  
> anyways. the idea for this fic came from [this](https://diazbuckley.tumblr.com/post/184159175833/is-he-like-trying-to-kill-me) here picture, and bc im notoriously thirsty on main for oliver, i havent been able to get that picture out of my head. so, im being a little self indulgent and having Eddie be thirsty on main for buck  
> as usual, find me and my gay shenanigans on tumblr @diazbuckley. hope yall love this!

Eddie isn't quite sure what he expects to see when the door to Buck's apartment opens, but it's probably not Buck looking like the most delicious snack Eddie's ever seen.

Buck's hair is messy, looking like someone's been running their fingers through it, and Eddie can't help the pang of jealousy in his chest despite knowing that the only person who could've been running their fingers through Buck's hair is Buck himself. He hasn't shaved in a few days, that much is obvious, and the scruff on his face is  _doing things_ to Eddie. Eddie can't help it when he stares at Buck's lips for just a moment too long, but that's strictly because he's trying to figure out if Buck's lips have always been that red or if he's just misremembering things. Either way, Eddie wants nothing more than to taste them right about now.

"Hey, man," Buck says happily, and his voice is so low and gravelly that it's making Eddie's blood run south.  _Jesus_. Maybe he shouldn't have come over today. He might just explode and it hasn't even been five minutes yet. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um..." Eddie trails off a little, trying to figure out how to speak English again. Dammit, why does Buck have to be so effortlessly sexy that it short circuits Eddie's brain? "Um, Shannon has Chris this weekend. And, uh, I don't know. The house was just feeling really quiet and lonely, so I, uh... Figured I'd come hang out with my best friend, y'know?"

The slightly sleepy smile that spreads across Buck's face makes Eddie swoon a little. Just on the inside, though. "Yeah? Hope you're not tryna go out tonight."

"I mean, you know me. I'm not a 'crowded bar, have to yell just to hear your friends' kind of guy," Eddie says, his heart beating a little faster when Buck chuckles breathlessly.

"Thank God. 'M exhausted," Buck says, stepping aside to let Eddie in.

"It's only, like, five p.m.," Eddie replies as he crosses the threshold of the apartment.

Buck shrugs a little and yawns as he shuts the door. "Just woke up. Got home way early in the morning from an overnight shift, and I couldn't fall asleep at  _all_ while I was at the station, so. Guess my sleep schedule's gonna be totally fucked for a while," Buck explains as he meanders over to the living room, plopping himself down lazily on the couch.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Eddie asks cautiously as he follows behind Buck, sitting down next to him.

"Nah, I woke up just a few minutes before you knocked," Buck says, flooding Eddie with relief. He spreads his legs out a little, knee knocking into Eddie's, and Eddie hopes his furious blushing isn't too obvious. "How's, uh, how's Chris doin'? It's been a hot minute since I saw him last."

Well. Doesn't that just warm Eddie's heart? He knows that Buck loves Christopher, he's certainly not subtle about that, but Eddie didn't expect that Buck would be so genuinely curious about his son. It makes Eddie fall in love just that much more with Buck. "He's good.  _Great_. He's been so excited to spend some quality time with his mom this weekend."

"Yeah?" Buck asks with a crooked little smile. That smile does things to Eddie that make him unable to trust his voice to work properly, so he just nods a little. "I'm happy for him." He reaches for the TV remote that's resting on the armrest of the couch. "You have somethin' in particular you wanna watch?" Buck asks, glancing over at Eddie for a moment as he turns on the TV and mindlessly opens up Netflix.

"Surprise me," Eddie says after a moment. Buck grins silently at him as he puts on some action movie whose title Eddie doesn't recognize.

Just a few minutes into the movie, Buck throws his arm around the back of the couch, his fingers just barely skimming over Eddie's shoulder. Just that slight bit of contact leaves Eddie's head reeling. Thankfully, though, Eddie manages to focus himself more on the movie and less on how close Buck is.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab me a beer, want me to grab you one, too?" Buck asks about twenty minutes into the movie. When Eddie nods, Buck smiles that beautiful smile of his. He pats Eddie's thigh exactly twice, just far up enough to make Eddie's face feel like it's on fire, before standing up. He stretches his arms up over his head, his shirt riding up a little, and just that little bit of skin on Buck's stomach peeking out should  _not_ be making Eddie feel this way, but it  _is_. He's just glad that Buck has throw pillows on his couch, grabbing one of them quickly and setting it on his lap as Buck leaves the room.

As soon as he hears Buck rooting around in the kitchen, Eddie lets out a long, deep sigh, running a hand down his face. He really needs to learn how to control himself better. He must just be tired today or something because, on a normal day, Eddie would be able to handle how delicious Buck looks and all the casual touches without batting an eye. But tonight? Tonight, Eddie feels flustered and on fire, and the urge to up and kiss Buck has never been stronger.

Soon enough, Buck's returning with two beer bottles. He hands one of them off to Eddie before sitting back down, considerably closer than before. Eddie tries not to think about what that could mean as he takes the bottle gratefully. Buck grins at him, tapping their bottles together as he settles back down.

A little while later, maybe about half way into the movie, Buck pulls his legs up onto the couch beneath himself. Eddie doesn't think too much about it until Buck sinks into his side, plonking his head down on Eddie's shoulder. It's at that point that Eddie starts to feel warm all over, his heart feeling like it's exploding in his chest. They've sat close together before, but never  _this_ close—never close enough that Buck's head is resting on his shoulder like it belongs there, and certainly never close enough that Buck's entire side is pressed against him. Eddie could certainly get used to being in such close proximity to the guy he's kind of sort of in love with.

Before Eddie knows it, the movie is over. He stretches his arms out a little, and when he looks over and sees Buck sitting up and stretching his arms out over his head, Eddie's heart just about melts. It's incredibly unfair, Eddie thinks, that Buck can be so sexy and so adorable all at once, though in this particular moment, Buck's more adorable than he's ever seen.

Buck certainly doesn't  _stay_ adorable, though. Before Eddie can fully react, Buck's pushing himself up onto his knees and shuffles over, straddling Eddie and plopping himself down on his lap as if he belongs there. Almost on instinct, Eddie's hands find themselves on Buck's hips as Buck sets his hands on Eddie's shoulders. "Um, hi," Eddie says, voice cracking a little because he was not prepared to have a sexy man in his lap tonight.

"Hi," Buck murmurs with a little smirk. He very shamelessly stares at Eddie's lips.

"What, um..." Eddie pauses to lick his lips. "What are you doing?"

"I've seen you staring at me a lot tonight," Buck replies, trailing one hand up Eddie's shoulder, his neck, and up to rest on Eddie's face. "And you've been blushing a lot, too. You're not subtle."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eddie says after clearing his throat, fingers mindlessly flexing a little on Buck's hips.

"Don't act like you haven't been thinking about this the entire time you've been here," Buck murmurs with a teasing grin. He leans forward just close enough enough for Eddie to feel his breath on his face, but not as close as he'd really like. Buck's grin turns into a smug smirk when Eddie's left speechless. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Buck whispers.

Before Eddie can figure out what to say, Buck leans forward just a little bit more, and the moment their lips are pressed together, Eddie feels like he's on cloud nine. Eddie grins into it, even more so when he feels Buck open his mouth a little, and he decides it can't hurt to open his own mouth. He's a little embarrassed at the low noise that escapes him when Buck licks lazily into his mouth, but Buck seems to react enthusiastically to it, pressing his hips roughly into Eddie's, so he doesn't feel bad about it for long.

After what feels like hours, maybe, of them languidly making out, Buck finally pulls away, resting his forehead against Eddie's. Eddie can't help but laugh breathlessly, and at Buck's questioning hum, he says, "Much better first kiss than I ever could've imagined."

Buck chuckles a little at that. "How about I sweeten the deal a little?" he asks, tongue sticking out a little as he drags his hand down Eddie's face, fingers dancing down his chest.

"Sweeten it how?"

Buck grins at him. "How 'bout I take you to my room, huh? Maybe give you a little more to stare at."

Eddie blushes a little at that, averting his gaze as he lets his fingers trail up Buck's side. He smiles triumphantly at the way Buck squirms a little and laughs quietly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm  _saying_ ," Buck says, looking at Eddie through half-lidded eyes. "You, me, my bed, and no clothes. Whaddya say?"

Eddie would be a fool to say no. He knows that this won't be his only opportunity to get it bed with Buck, but at the same time, he's pretty sure he won't be able to wait until whenever that next chance might be. So, he says, "Sounds great."

The broad grin that finds its way on Buck's face makes Eddie's chest feel warm. "Awesome," Buck says, slipping off of Eddie's lap and standing. Eddie mourns the loss of that contact, but he's comforted by the knowledge that he'll get to be a hell of a lot closer to Buck soon enough. He melts a little when Buck grabs both of his hands and intertwines their fingers. He tugs Eddie closer and presses one, two, three kisses to his lips that Eddie's sure are far gentler than the events that are soon to come. Then, he drags Eddie deeper into the apartment and toward his room. As Buck shuts his bedroom door, Eddie can't help but feel giddy, not just about what the rest of tonight has in store for the two of them, but also about what the future in general might have in store for them.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the one where kendalls horny on main, whoops  
> any who. a lot of ppl have expressed interest in a part two to this, and ive been having Ideas for it all day, so... ta da. this is my first time in a very long while writing like. Anything slightly dirty (unless u count all the sinday headcanons n assorted posts ive been making on sundays), so pls be gentle with me. i can assure u that, if its awful, thats only bc im awkward and blushy  
> as usual, find me over on tumblr @diazbuckley. i hope yall enjoy, i worked very hard on this :sparkles:

The moment Buck shuts his bedroom door, Eddie starts feeling both very nervous and very excited for what's in store. The urgency in Buck's movements make it easy for Eddie to assume that he's in for an  _amazing_ time. Before Eddie fully realizes what's happening, Buck's shoving him down on the edge of his bed. Eddie watches with wide, slightly hungry eyes as Buck stands in front of him with his hands on the waistband of his sweatpants. Buck glances from his sweatpants to Eddie, gives him a wink that makes Eddie feel warm all over, tongue sticking out as he slowly eases them off of his hips.

Eddie's a little— scratch that, a  _lot_ — surprised at what he sees when Buck's standing back up fully after pushing his pants down the rest of the way and kicking them off. He can't quite get a good look at the underwear Buck's wearing because soon enough, Buck's situating himself on top of Eddie's thighs, knees resting on either side of him. Buck sits back just far enough that Eddie can finally see what Buck's wearing, and...  _wow_. Eddie's brain short circuits a little, because Buck wearing light pink boyshorts with a little bow on the front should not be as sexy as it is.

Eddie must've been staring at Buck's underwear for way too long, because eventually, he feels Buck hooking a finger under his chin and forcing his head up. "My eyes are up here, babe," he says with a teasing grin, and the nickname leaves Eddie's mind reeling.

"I— right. Um, yeah, sorry," Eddie responds awkwardly. "It's just, y'know, you're wearing, um... y'know, like...—"

"...Panties?" Buck helpfully suggests. Eddie blushes furiously and nods. Buck laughs a little at the response, fingers dancing up Eddie's arms. "Well, y'know, I was really feeling myself after the shower I had this morning. Decided to treat myself by wearin' somethin' cute. Didn't think I'd get to show 'em off to a cute boy tonight, but I'm certainly not complaining." Eddie practically swoons at how gravelly Buck's voice sounds, instinctively resting his hands on Buck's hips. He lightly thumbs at the lacy waistband of Buck's underwear, grinning triumphantly at the pleased sigh Buck lets out. "You like what you see?" he asks, reaching behind him to rest his hands on Eddie's knees.

"Yeah," Eddie says when he finally finds his voice. "Yeah, you... You look really good." He squeezes Buck's hips a little, discreetly checking him out a little.

"'M glad you think so," Buck says after a moment, shrugging off the hoodie he's wearing and tossing it aside. "These aren't my only pair, y'know. Maybe if you're lucky, I might show you some of the other ones I've got. Might even model 'em for you, too."

Eddie's mouth waters a little at that. The thought of Buck modelling sexy underwear just for him makes him swoon a little. "I'd like that a lot," he murmurs.

Buck grins at him, leans forward and presses his lips to Eddie's. He moves his mouth languidly as he reaches for the buttons on Eddie's shirt. He fumbles blindly for a moment before he finally manages to find them and undo them slowly. When all of the buttons are undone, Buck's hands slide up Eddie's stomach and chest, slowly pushing his shirt down and off his shoulders and arms, tossing it haphazardly to the side. He leans back to get a good look at Eddie, and he blushes under Buck's scrutinizing gaze. "Somehow, you're way hotter up close like this," he finally says, hands running up and down Eddie's chest mindlessly. Eddie blushes a little more, ducking his head. Buck reaches for Eddie's fly, skillfully unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. He pushes himself up onto his knees just long enough for Eddie to push his jeans down and kick them aside. After a moment, Buck moves his hands to rest on Eddie's shoulders, squirming a little to get closer to Eddie, seating himself fully on Eddie's lap, groaning quietly as he does so. He looks up to catch Eddie staring at him with wide eyes. "Hi," he says with a teasing grin.

"Hi," Eddie says after a moment. Being close to Buck like this is  _doing things_ to Eddie, and he's glad that this time, popping a boner around Buck is actually appropriate for once. "Oh!" he says when Buck grinds his hips into Eddie's, feeling a little mesmerized by the shuddering breath Buck lets out. "God, Buck," he mumbles. Buck only grins, sticks his tongue out a little before tilting his head to press his lips to the space just below Eddie's jaw. Eddie can feel him smirk a little when he lets out a pleased sigh and his fingers tighten a little on Buck's hips.

They spend a little while like that, Buck rolling his hips against Eddie's and licking and sucking at his neck, driving him completely and entirely wild. After a bit, he becomes aware that Buck is, disappointingly, not hard, and it's making Eddie feel a little concerned and insecure, even. He's sure there's a completely logical explanation, but he can't help but be worried that Buck's not as into this, into  _him_ , as he seems. "Buck?" he asks after a moment of gathering up his courage to figure out what's going on. Buck doesn't say anything, just hums against his neck a little. "Buck, stop."

That catches Buck's attention. He sits up fully, giving Eddie a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Are you... Are you not into this?"

Buck gives him an incredulous look. " _What_? Of course I'm into this. Why do you ask?"

Eddie stares down at his hands, tapping Buck's hips mindlessly. "'S just that you're not hard. Like. At all."

"Oh!" Buck says, laughing breathlessly. " _That_. Yeah. That would be because I've gotta manually pump up my dick."

Eddie blinks in surprise, gives Buck a confused look. "I'm sorry,  _what_?"

"Well, I mean, y'know. I'm trans," Buck says, making a vague hand gesture.

"Oh."

"Is that... a problem?"

"No, of course not," Eddie says, giving Buck's hips a little squeeze. "'M just surprised, is all."

"Yeah, well," Buck starts, chuckling a little. "Kinda not the kind of thing I like to go around telling people. But, I mean." He pauses, moving a hand to run through Eddie's hair. "I trust you. And, besides, you were gonna find out the moment I took my shirt off, anyways. Figured it'd be better if I told you myself rather than let you assume based off my scars."

"Well. Thanks for telling me," Eddie says after a moment. With a sudden burst of courage, he slides his hands from Buck's hips to his ass, grins triumphantly at the surprised squeak Buck lets out when he squeezes lightly. His hands drift up to the hem of Buck's shirt now, toying with it a little. "Is this okay?" Buck nods, so Eddie slowly drags his shirt up his torso, pulls it off of him and tosses it aside. The first thing he does is trail his fingers down Buck's chest and stomach, tracing Buck's tattoos and scars as he goes. He pays special attention to the scars on Buck's chest, filing away the quiet gasp he receives from Buck for later use.

"I think it's about time you took your underwear off," Buck says once he regains his composure.

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Mhm." Buck grins a little, as he reaches for Eddie's waistband, toying with it for a moment. "Is this... This is okay, right?" Eddie nods, watching Buck with wide curious eyes. Painfully slow, Buck drags his boxers down his waist, and with a little bit of maneuvering, gets them off and tosses them to the side before fully focusing on the skin that's been revealed. "I— um, wow."

Eddie blushes a little. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just... How do I say this as not-weird as possible?" Buck says, mostly to himself. "Um. I am not so sure that you are... Going to completely fit. Which, y'know, I am  _totally_ fine with, because, um, I like a challenge. And, y'know, you're very, um..." he trails off a little, continues staring at Eddie's lap shamelessly. "I mean, Jesus, there's no other way to say it, you're packing."

Eddie snorts despite the blush on his cheeks. "Might be the most awkward compliment I've ever received."

Buck blushes furiously, smacks Eddie's shoulder slightly. "Shut up or I won't ride you tonight."

"Oh, you're..." Eddie trails off a little as he thinks about what that'll look like. What that'll  _feel_ like. It sends his mind reeling a little. "Yeah. Yeah, okay, I'll shut up."

"Wow, 's that easy to shut you up?" Buck asks with a teasing little grin. Eddie playfully glares at him, lightly poking his sides, to which he squeals a little. "Hey!" he says, glaring a little as he reaches for the waistband of his own underwear. Without so much as a thought, he slips them down his hips and legs, kicking them off. Eddie's eyes widen a little when he looks down, and Buck raises an eyebrow when he notices Eddie. "You like what you see?"

"Um. Yes. Very much," Eddie says, internally cringing at how awkward he sounds.

Buck smiles a little, reaching up to run a hand through Eddie's hair gently as his other hand reaches between his legs. "You're cute," he murmurs.

Eddie watches curiously as, just like that, Buck's hard. "I. Wow. It's that easy?"

"Mhm. That easy," Buck replies, reaching for his bedside table, pulling open the shelf and rummaging around through it for a minute. After a while, he sits back up, a bottle of lube in hand. "You ready for this?"

"Uh, yeah, but, um..." Eddie pauses, trying to figure out what exactly to say. He's never had sex with another man before, so he's uncertain about how it all works. After a while, he says, "I've never actually, um, done this before. Like, had sex with a guy. So, I don't... Know how this works?"

"'S okay," Buck says quietly, gently cupping Eddie's cheeks. "You just sit here and look pretty, yeah? Maybe some other time, we'll go a little slower so you can actually see how this all works. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, um. Sounds good," Eddie replies, blushing a little as he watches Buck flick open the bottle of lube and pour some out into his hand easily, as if it's routine at this point. Buck pushes himself up a little, brows furrowing a bit as he reaches one of his hands behind himself. Eddie thought Buck couldn't get any sexier, but then he's panting and whimpering and pushing his face into Eddie's neck, and Eddie could swoon right about now. His hands settle on Buck's hips, rubbing them gently with his thumbs.

After a little while, Buck sits back up, breathing heavily as he smiles down at Eddie. "You ready for this?" he asks, and his voice is so gravelly and  _wrecked_ at this point that Eddie can't help but squirm a little and nod. Buck grins, reaches for Eddie's dick and holds it steady as he ever so slowly sinks down on it. "Oh. Oh, shit."

"You okay?" Eddie asks carefully, his breath getting a little heavier.

"Yeah. Yeah, 's just...  _God_. Eddie. 'S so good," Buck murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut. Eddie can't help but moan quietly, fingers flexing on Buck's hips. Before either of them realize it, Buck's fully seated on Eddie's lap, clutching Eddie's shoulders tightly now. "Oh my  _God_."

"You feel good," Eddie mumbles once he finds his voice.

Buck grins a little, leans forward to press his lips to Eddie's. He experimentally lifts his hips a bit halfway before slamming them back down, shuddering a little. "Shit," he mumbles against Eddie's lips, hips shifting around as he tries to find a steady pace. He manages to find one relatively quickly, rocking against Eddie slowly. Eddie reaches up, grabs a fist full of Buck's hair and holds him against his mouth. Buck grins against him, holding his face in his hands.

After a while of rocking against each other and gripping whatever skin they can reach tightly, Buck starts moving faster and rougher, the both of them quickly hurtling towards completion. "Jesus, Eddie," Buck mumbles against Eddie's mouth between moans. "God, 'm so close."

"Me, too," Eddie manages, struggling to catch his breath as he runs his hands down Buck's back. "God, Buck, don't stop. Please don't stop." Buck groans against him, and it turns out that that was all Eddie needed, tensing up beneath Buck and gasping a little. When he manages to focus again, he looks up to see Buck watching him with wide eyes. "Hi," he says shakily. "Did you—?"

"Yeah," Buck murmurs, breathing deeply. "God. If sex with you is that good every time, we might have to find a day where we can just lay in bed and have sex all day."

Eddie laughs a little as Buck slowly pulls away from him, and once he's out of Buck, Eddie flops down on the bed on his back. Buck sighs dreamily, flops down next to Eddie. "That was nice," Eddie murmurs as Buck curls up on his side and rests his head on Eddie's chest.

"It was. Best sex I've had in a very, very long time," Buck replies, letting his eyes fall shut. "Can you spend the night?"

"Of course," Eddie murmurs, wrapping his arm around Buck and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I don't think I'd even be able to get up and leave if I wanted to. I am  _exhausted_."

Buck chuckles breathlessly, nuzzles Eddie's chest a little as he shifts to get comfortable. "Mm, me, too. G'night, Eddie."

"G'night, Buck," Eddie replies gently. He knows they should probably have a conversation about what they are now, but that can happen in the morning when they're both less tired. He drifts off to sleep to the thought of getting to make Buck breakfast in the morning and getting to call him his boyfriend.


End file.
